Marshmallow
|books = Big Snowman, Little Snowman }}Marshmallow is a giant snowman created by Elsa in a moment of fear to force Anna and Kristoff to leave her ice palace. History Creation created Marshmallow to expel Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf from her palace.]] Marshmallow was created by Elsa for the sole purpose of removing Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf from her ice palace, a task he carried out without hesitation. Though Marshmallow's task was complete, and he wanted nothing more to do with the intruders, the manner in which he threw Olaf angered Anna, prompting the princess to attack him with a snowball. The snowball had no visible effect on Marshmallow, yet he became enraged and roared his displeasure, causing ice spikes to erupt from his joints; he proceeded to chase Anna and Kristoff as they attempted to flee. Marshmallow pursued Anna and Kristoff down the mountain slopes with ease, leaping from a great distance to keep pace with the pair. However, he was temporarily stalled by Anna, who released a snagged tree into his face, causing him to fall on his back. Despite this setback, Marshmallow recovered, and still angry, he uprooted a tree and launched it at Anna and Kristoff, who were attempting to descend a cliff. When he emerged from the swath of trees, Marshmallow encountered Olaf, who tried to stop his progress towards Kristoff's snow anchor by latching onto his left leg. But Marshmallow effortlessly flicked Olaf from his leg, sending the smaller snowman flying off the cliff. He clambered over to Kristoff's snow anchor and began pulling the rope to bring Anna and Kristoff up; the snow monster brought them to eye-level and told them to not come back. Acquiescing, Anna cut the rope to free herself and Kristoff from Marshmallow's clutches; as the pair fell, Marshmallow gave a gruff nod of satisfaction before turning back to the palace. Summit siege from intruding, but the prince proved too nimble.]] Sometime prior to Hans' assault on Elsa's palace, Marshmallow placed himself before the staircase leading to the palace doors, disguised as an innocuous mass of snow. When the prince arrived with a group of Arendelle castle guards and headed towards the staircase, Marshmallow revealed himself. He tried swiping at Hans, but the prince deftly avoided the blow. The guards proceeded to attack Marshmallow by hurling spears, and the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards unleashed a volley of arrows. However, Marshmallow managed to shield himself from the projectiles with his left arm, and angered at the assault, he roared violently, causing a multitude of ice spikes to erupt from all over his body. The snow guard viciously lashed at the Duke's men, sending them flying into a pile of snow. He continued his defense of the palace by attacking Hans and some royal guards, sending them all to the ground. While Hans was on the ground, Marshmallow pressed his advantage, attempting to crush the prince with his feet. But once again, Hans was too nimble and avoided the snowman's colossal feet. The prince managed to sever Marshmallow's left leg with his sword, causing the snowman to hobble backwards and fall into a chasm. As he fell, Marshmallow reached for Hans, intending to drag the prince down with him; however, the snowman failed and plummeted into the chasm empty-handed. Aftermath Despite losing his leg and falling into a chasm, Marshmallow managed to replace the leg and returned to Elsa's palace. As the snowman limped around inside the palace, he stepped onto Elsa's crown; after tenderly picking it up and glancing around, Marshmallow placed the crown upon his head and smiled in contentment, causing his spikes to recede. Personality , he retaliated violently.]] During Elsa's self-imposed exile at the North Mountain, Marshmallow displayed a fierce loyalty to his creator, having swiftly carried out her desire to have Anna expelled from the palace. In line with Elsa's wish to be left alone, Marshmallow also defended the palace against Hans' intrusion. The giant snowman has an incredibly short temper, choosing to pursue Anna when she threw a snowball at him. He had a similar outburst when provoked by the royal guards and the Duke's men. In both incidents, none of the projectiles inflicted serious damage to the snowman, but he reacted aggressively nonetheless. While he was willing to let Anna go after she stated that she would not return, Marshmallow relentlessly attacked Hans and his troop, having no qualms swatting the men aside; in Hans' case, Marshmallow went as far as attempting to crush him. Despite his temper, Marshmallow has a gentler side; when the snowman returned to Elsa's palace and found her discarded crown, he visibly brightened after placing it upon his head. Abilities Marshmallow possesses vast strength, shown by his ability to throw Anna and Kristoff from Elsa's palace with just a single hand. He also uprooted a tree and threw it a great distance in an attempt to stop the pair from escaping. Marshmallow also has immense durability; the spears and arrows used against the snowman failed to inflict debilitating damage and only served to agitate him. He even survived a fall into a chasm and emerged unscathed, though the loss of his leg did leave him limping. In addition to his strength and durability, Marshmallow is capable of augmenting his appearance based on his temperament. When angered, the snowman's eyes glow blue momentarily, and he can cause icicles to erupt from his body in a myriad of forms, such as horns and teeth. These icicles can be retracted when Marshmallow feels content. Relationships Appearances Animation * Frozen Books * Big Snowman, Little Snowman Trivia * Unlike his smaller counterpart, Olaf, Marshmallow has a fear of fire.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 46. * Marshmallow is voiced by Frozen's head of story, Paul Briggs. Gallery Notes References Category:A to Z Category:Characters